The Forgotten Prince
by wizardwalkergrizzly
Summary: New description since this developed into an ongoing story! Prince James is sent to take advantage of a golden opportunity-form an alliance with his new neighbor, the wealthiest man in the Enchanted Forest. At first things are normal. That is, until a threat to every kingdom surfaces. And all he wanted was hot Evil Queen sex.
1. Jacqueline Again

**For now this is a One Shot, but I really like playing with the James character. Nobody writes about him, but I think there's some story there aside from the whole Jacqueline thing.**

James awoke with a start.

He had the dream about Jacqueline again. She was being eaten by a large, hairy giant whose breath would hit James's face. The creature crunched down on her bones, blood seeping in between his teeth. It chuckled, and James felt that chuckle in his bones. He'd try to run away, or to not look, but he couldn't. He was frozen in that moment, forced to watch them tear her apart.

Yes, he was selfish.

All he wanted was money and glory, and he had no problem admitting it. The kingdom was beginning to suffer, he had to get that gold back. Jack was a small price to pay for the prosperity of the people.

But he missed her.

No, he didn't love her. He was honestly incapable of loving anyone but himself. Jack had been a friend with exceptionally exciting benefits. At worst, he was sad to see such a wasted opportunity.

James quickly got up and started throwing on his leathers and tunic. He wanted to get in some early practice before his father told him what boring, princely duty he had to go through with today.

The armory was void of any human life save for James himself. The rising sun cast purplish shadows when reflected off the silver of the weapons. James' footsteps were slowly making their way through to the swords, where he picked up a large, golden sword.

"Morning, Goliath." James took a cloth from a nearby table and rubbed it up and down Goliath's blade. The motions were slow and careful, and done with great care. This sword was the one thing James had that he honestly couldn't live without.

Correction: he was incapable of loving anything other than himself and Goliath.

When James was satisfied with his sword, he stood up and held the beauty in his hand before lunging at nothing. Perfectly balanced, as always. He headed outside to where the training dummies lay. They were flour sacks stuffed with hay and mounted on a wooden spike. Five were lined up about twenty feet from the armory entrance. James carefully gripped the blade of his sword and lunged at the sack all the way on the left. He stabbed it through, twirling in a circle and hitting the next one on the side. He slid away as though the sack were an advancing enemy and quickly ran to the opposite side of the dummy, stabbing it in the "heart" from behind.

He continued on like this until his faux enemies were all dead, the morning now fully shining on him and the "guts" he had spilled.

James loved the thrill of battle. Defeating an enemy and showing your one hundred percent authority gave him a thrill only rivaled by sex. He liked to be domineering in that area as well.

A clap sounded from behind James, and he turned around to see his father slowly applauding him.

"You really showed those sacks who's boss, huh?"

James didn't like to admit it, but his father's approval was the one thing he needed. He felt that if his father wasn't happy, whatever he had done was worthless. James knew that it was a horrid way to live, but he couldn't fight the urge to please the man before him.

"You disapprove of my training methods?" James was only half serious. He used the dummies all the time.

"No." the king said, taking a step forward. His silver hair looked white in the morning sun, and his red tunic stood out from the dull browns of the courtyard.

"But you have some very important things to do today. I hope playing around won't interfere with your duties."

Playing around. He never understood his son's joy for battle, and constantly wrote it off as tomfoolery.

"Of course, father." James said it through gritted teeth.

George eyed his son as though making sure he wouldn't change his mind.

"Meet me in the great hall, we're having breakfast with the Evil Queen."

James perked up at that. The Evil Queen was a powerful woman, one James had always been fond of. She was a no-nonsense ruler, and she put peasants in their place.

James started for the stairs so he could take his armor off and freshen up for what he hoped would be the best part of his day.

**So what do you think? I never really saw Regina interact with George, and I'm curious as to how that would go. **

**If you want more, let me know!**


	2. Missy Muffet

**Ok, so I've decided to keep going because holy crap, the ideas I've been having. OMG I'M SO EXCITE FOR YOU TO SEE WHERE THIS IS GOING!**

**I don't need like, a million people reading this to keep going. Just leave a review every so often so I know you're still interested. Honestly, I'm too excited _not _to keep going.**

**Ok, here we go!**

Good god, he couldn't concentrate on anything.

His food was finished. He ate like an animal, and the Queen had eyed him warily. He smiled, his meat showing in his a ridiculously handsome womanizing prince, he could be extremely awkward.

But now he just couldn't focus. His eyes kept wandering over to the Queen's heavily exposed cleavage.

When she had arrived she was wearing a small purple cloak over her corset, and James had suavely introduced himself. She grinned lasciviously when he kissed her hand, but poked his tongue out for a split second so as to say 'my tongue is not just for eating my breakfast'.

And then a servant came over while James was scarfing down his food to take her cloak, should she wish it.

She rudely told the servant that it was about time, and removed the piece of fabric seemingly designed only to cover her pale, wonderfully full breasts.

"James, what do you think?"

"They're wonderful."

He looked away from the Queen's chest and saw his father's puzzled look. Had he really said that?

Perhaps his talent for womanizing had died with Jack.

He met the Queen's eyes, and she was staring at him with a confused, yet silently knowing look.

"We were talking about the peasants, James. When have you ever thought peasants were wonderful?"

James cleared his throat. James had never actually hated peasants. His father was the one that thought them to be worthless. James felt they were the only people who ever got anything done. They had to work countless hours to make a fraction of what royal families just _had. _Of course, to please his father he pretended to feel the same. "Sorry, I didn't mean that they're wonderful, I just meant..." Now was the time to pull something out of your ass James! He'd always been good at bullshitting. Except this time his bullshit would be the truth.

"They're wonderful workers. They've been excellent slaves, so maybe we should start pulling them into the king's army. The whole 'only royals for the higher positions' is kind of BS. Half the royals are wimpy, snot nose, spoon-fed idiots. At least I'm a brawny spoon-fed idiot."

The Queen smiled appreciatively at him, and he winked back. Yeah, he'd gotten his groove back.

Usually he was so capable around women. It's not as if he hadn't seen cleavage before, jesus. It was just that it was _her _cleavage. She was pretty much his ideal sex partner. Ferocious, demanding and sexy as hell.

His father narrowed his eyes, but continued talking to the woman about politics and other _fascinating _subjects.

As soon as the discussion was over, the Queen-who bid them to call her Regina-grabbed her cloak from a servant's waiting hands. "I'll visit again. There are some urgent matters that will need to be dealt with in the near future." She shook George's hand and stepped over to James. "Pleasure." James bent down once more, and repeated his treatment of her hand. This time he swirled his tongue a bit. Not enough for his father to see but enough to get the message across. She winked at him when he came back up and exited the castle.

James was about to celebrate his successful flirtation, but his father stepped in front of him.

"You think this is a game?" His arms were crossed, and his expression cold.

"No, father. I was just-"

As always, what he had to say was irrelevant. The king was the one with the power, so the king was the one who got to speak. "You can't whore your way through life! You are a prince. You will not act like a sex-depraved adolescent, you will act like a man destined to rule the kingdom!" His arms had uncrossed by that point, one accusatory finger aimed at James' chest like a weapon. George came close enough to touch his nose with the boy's.

"Now you will go on a trip to visit a new ally of ours. You will act like the future king, and you will be pleasant, straightforward and cordial."

James nodded, his mouth set In a tight frown. As usual, his father was angry at his behavior. That need to please him kicked in and forced his mouth open.

"I'm sorry father. I'll leave at once."

James left and headed in the direction of his room. He had a trip to pack for.

The ride wasn't super long, but it wasn't quick either. James decided to scribble on a piece of parchment for a while, his thoughts mainly focused on what he was doing on this trip. His father hadn't said much to him on his way out, except that a man who had been rumored to have a lot of money was looking for some connections. There was a ball at his castle, and as much as the king didn't find James quite yet fit for the more formal part of ruling a kingdom (politics, keeping track of numbers, memorizing history) his diplomatic skills were a valuable asset...Regina incident aside.

James did love vying for important people's attention. He had always been a smooth talker.

James found himself falling asleep in the carriage, his eyes slowly drooping. A few times he was able to blink himself awake, but in the end sleep took hold of him. It was the nightmare about Jack that had kept him awake. They weren't frequent, and he wasn't necessarily _haunted_ by the dreams. It was just that sometimes his conscience tried to tell him to be less of a dick.

He never listened to that moron.

His sleep went undisturbed until one of the men accompanying him hit him upside the head with the hilt of his sword.

James woke up instantly. "What the hell!"

He looked over to see his cousin Harold standing there, mischievous grin plastered on his face. "You're horrible."

"And you slept like the dead. Queen tire you out?"

James stepped out of the carriage, and before he could answer his mouth hung open in shock. The castle he was standing in front of was made completely out of gold. Harold noticed his reaction and chuckled.

"Yeah, the guy that lives here is massively rich." James nodded. He could see that.

There were a few other carriages dropping off hopeful royals who would also be trying to form an alliance with the family here.

James clapped Harold on the back and said his goodbyes as the brunette drove the carriage off the grounds. He'd be back tomorrow morning to pick James up. That was James' favorite part about diplomatic balls-you got to stay the night. He picked up his one bag and took in his surroundings. Most other people had multiple bags and servants to carry them. James couldn't understand the fuss. It was only one night. Just another reason to admire the peasants and their practicality.

Inside, the castle was much less gaudy, but certainly still flashy. The walls were silver, with gold accents everywhere. The molding was gold as well, with a silver gauntlet resting every so often. He noticed the gauntlet in most places around the castle, and assumed that it was the family crest.

Everyone seemed to be headed to one of the main halls, so James followed them there. He could see, once he entered, a man with curly, golden hair standing at the entrance as the people came in. He greeted everyone with a nod, and a gesture to the girl next to him. She was blonde, and fairly beautiful. Nothing exciting, James noted. Not worth his time.

When he got closer he realized he had forgotten the man's name. This was not good. Perhaps he'd get past this greeting, but he had to talk to him eventually. Not knowing his name would just make it awkward. He tried to listen to the others, but it was too late. It was his turn to greet the king.

"Your highness." James said. He smiled and nodded, and the man did the same back.

"My daughter, Abigail." James stepped towards her and kissed her hand. No tongue, like he did with Regina, just a chaste kiss. She smiled, and he winked before continuing on into the room.

So far, so good.

James spoke to a few of the people he knew, as well as a few family members. He noticed Harold's parents among the mix (his father's quiet brother and his timid wife) and greeted them graciously, saying that Harold was a fantastic addition to the army. What he didn't say was that when he wasn't wielding a sword he was a sarcastic asshole.

"My how you've grown!" a voice said behind him. He saw his Aunt Lydia standing there. This was his mother's sister. He loved the woman, but hated seeing her. She and his mother, Claudia, looked so alike. Of course, he couldn't let the sadness show.

"Aunt Lydia! It's been too long." They embraced, and she talked to him about her husband Damion who was off on business elsewhere. "How is cousin Missy?"

He remembered the girl from his youth. She was always so scared of spiders. One day, while visiting his home, she sat in the garden eating. He couldn't help but capture one of the spiders from a more dusty corner of the castle and set it down next to her. She sat with it for a good ten minutes after James had left it. Then, she went to set her jug of water down and saw the thing sitting there. Boy, did she scream. She ran away so fast, James thought she had disappeared altogether. He noticed her shaking by a tree and he laughed so hard he thought he was going to wet himself.

"She's alright. Going to get married soon. We found a perfect gentleman from the Southern Isles."

James nodded. The Southern Isles only had one royal family, and if it was any one of those thirteen boys Missy was in for a lifetime of spiders next to her while she was eating.

After a few more minutes of mindless chit-chat, James remembered that he still had yet to remember the name of the king here. "Aunt Lydia, could you remind me-"

But then that very man asked the crowd to be quiet for an introduction. He sighed, but turned towards the man in gold.

"I welcome you all here for a night of connections! You were all called here in the name of brotherhood, leadership and alliance. I hope that we may all bask in each other's glory to become kingdoms united." James rolled his eyes. He'd heard all this before. He just wanted the ball to begin so he could score with King Whoever and bed some nameless girl, with time left for a stroll on the grounds.

"I will see you all at dinner in an hour. The servants will show you to your rooms."

He heard names being called, and started listening for his own. He heard all kinds of names, some he knew, others that were foreign. Then there was a loud roar.

"JAMES OF THE ENCHANTED FOREST! PRINCE JAMES OF THE ENCHANTED FOREST!"

He raised his hand and watched as a monster of a man made his way over. "Hey, little guy."

The man frowned and roughly pulled the bag from James. He was taller than him by a head, and could barely fit in the servant uniform.

James followed the man up the stairs until he stopped in front of a golden door. "Here."

The monster threw James' bag to him, and James played it off like it hadn't made him practically topple to the ground. "Thanks, uh…"

"Otis."

James nodded. "Otis. Wow, well uh, tell your mother I'm proud of her."

Otis cocked his head to the side. "Why are you proud of my mother?"

James opened the door to his room and stepped inside. He poked his head back out and said "Why, for pushing your humongous self out of her. I mean, wow. That must have been a living hell."

Otis clearly didn't appreciate the comment. "My mother died during childbirth."

James widened his eyes. "Well, honestly, how could you have expected her to survive? That's like giving birth to an already grown cow."

Before Otis could strangle/maim/suffocate/stab him, James shut the door and locked it.

No his joke hadn't been tasteful. He really didn't care. Tiny would get over it.

Well, maybe.

**Let me know what you think! I know Regina was kind of weird in this chapter, maybe, but there will be more of her to come! Also, I know James' sense of humor isn't funny, it's just rude. That's totally on purpose. His one redeeming quality is his lack of pomp, really. **


	3. A Wasted Opportunity

**AT THE BOTTOM IS A POLL, I'M NOT SURE WHO TO USE AND I WANT SOME INPUT!**

**I hope everyone likes this so far. I know it's kind of boring now, but it will get exciting soon I promise. In this chapter is where things are starting to be revealed. **

**Alrighty my darling readers, and don't forget to review! If I don't get any reviews how will I know you like it? Then I'll be sitting in my room writing stories for no one and will eventually drown in my own thoughts.**

**Scary, creepy, and just no.**

**Anyway, here it is!**

James looked over himself in the full-length mirror. He couldn't help but admire his outfit-he was extremely attractive. As soon as he got in good with what's-his-face, he would get any woman he wanted. That's how every diplomatic ball went. He got the guy, got the girl, and then got himself to his own bed.

There was knock on the door, and James strode over to open it. On the other side was his tiny friend Otis. James smiled, trying to hide his fear of being murdered or worse.

"Hey there, short stuff. What's up?" Otis grunted. He had this uncanny ability to pout and show one slightly sharpened tooth. It wasn't hilarious/frightening _at all._

"The ball will commence in ten minutes." Good, James thought. Only ten more minutes until he could get in, so he could get out as soon as possible. Then he remembered his problem with the king's name yet again.

Otis was on his way out, but James yelled "Already grown cow!"

Ooh, no. He was really bad today.

Otis spun around and grabbed him by the throat. James clawed at the large hand, his face growing redder with every second. "What did you call me?" Otis hissed into his ear. James let out a gurgle. He was going to die at the hands of Otis. His father would probably say exactly what he said about Jack's death.

_A wasted opportunity..._

But Otis released his grip on the prince. James breathed in, gulping air. Once he caught his breath he looked up to the taller man. He knew he couldn't just ask Otis what the king's name was. Otis would decide not to tell him, and then he'd really be screwed.

And maybe he could kill two birds with one stone...

"Look, uh, Otis. I wanted to apologize for my comments."

The giant of a person narrowed his eyes. James felt the hatred start to radiate off him. "I was inappropriate. It was uncalled for and I'm sorry. King, uh..." James waited for a second, but Otis didn't bite.

"The king invited me here to make connections, not be rude and informal."

And then James stuck out his hand. Otis stared at it before grabbing it in a death grip and pretty much breaking every bone in his hand. Then he smiled, revealing teeth of assorted shapes and sizes.

"The ball will commence in five minutes." And Otis was gone.

Great, James thought. Now he had a pet mountain and a throbbing hand, but still didn't know the king's name.

It was only at diplomatic balls that people's names were announced. James had to stand in a long line of higher class families waiting for their turn at a spotlight. James liked the second of attention as well. It was the time where you told everyone just who you were without actually saying a word.

James hoped that the line would move a bit faster, though.

He adjusted his cuffs and didn't pay attention as the group moved forward. He stood with his face to the ground, fixing his shirt when a timid voice came from next to him.

"Sir, you can move up." He looked up to see a servant girl standing there. She was plain, wearing all gold and smiling slightly. James noticed the line had moved and thanked her for alerting him. She bowed and stood off to the side, most likely for crowd control.

He noticed that he was only three people away from his grand entrance as well.

When it came his turn, he looked at the announcer with a smirk. His eyes roamed down a list of names until about halfway down. "James, Enchanted Forest?" he asked, bored.

"You got it."

Then the man turned to the crowd and said much louder, "Prince James of the Enchanted Forest!"

James began to casually walk through the doors. He nodded at some family, including Aunt Lydia. He winked at some ladies in a group near the drinks. He always tried to be cool, but in a professional way. Sort of like it was his job to be cool.

He immediately headed for his Aunt.

She smiled graciously and kissed him on the cheek. "Aunt Lydia, I really need your help. I don't remember the king's name."

She looked at him, surprised. "Your father didn't tell you?"

James gaped at her guiltily.

"He did tell you. You just forgot."

James nodded. "I like to think of it as choosing my battles."

"Well," she said. "I think it will be entertaining not to tell you."

What? No. No! She couldn't do that. He needed this guy. Aunt Lydia would benefit from it too, why was she being so mean?

"But Aunt Ly-"

"Uh, uh, uh! I'm not telling you." And she walked away from him.

Plan B was to ask his other Aunt and Uncle. As he shuffled through the crowd he noticed the king was free. When he had first gotten there, there had been a crowd.

Now it was decision time.

Get his name and spend all night trying to reach him, or go now and still get that stroll across the grounds.

The decision was too easy and he hated it.

The king stood by the wall, watching the festivities. He had a small smile planted on his face.

"Your highness." James bowed before him. The king laughed and told him to rise.

"Prince James. It's nice to meet you." James noticed a golden gauntlet on his hand. It shimmered in the candlelight.

He wasn't sure how to go about talking to the golden king. Usually he had more information, like what causes they supported and who they were previously associated with. This time they had no information, and James was prepared to face that. He hoped.

"So, a ball to gain connections. You're very straightforward then?"

Goldy chuckled. "I don't believe in formalities. I just like talking with people. Sadly the other royals are people of fluff."

James smiled inwardly. He had the same opinion.

"Tell me about it. They all bring five bags for one night. What do they even pack?" James stood there, hands behind his back as he king eyed him happily.

"Exactly. So far you're the only one to get that."

James shrugged. "I'm not a fan of pomp."

The king said he agreed.

"So how is the Enchanted Forest treating you?" James looked over and noticed a line beginning to form behind him. He didn't have very long to win this man over.

"Very well. My daughter isn't too happy, but that's her job. Katherine is hard to please."

James nodded understandingly. "My betrothed was very much a get what she wants kind of woman." The king raised his eyebrows. Had he just said that?

"You're betrothed?" Somehow he had brought Jack into this. She wasn't even really his betrothed. "Not anymore. She passed away."

Oh crap, James. Now it looks like you're playing the sympathy card.

"But don't feel bad. Everyone dies, why lose sleep over it?" He mentally kicked himself. He _was _losing sleep over it. The king seemed to furrow his brows at that.

James noticed the other ball-goers getting impatient for their turn. This was his last chance.

"Look, I'm going to be honest with you your highness. I fell asleep on the way here instead of thinking tirelessly about the ball like I'm expected to, and have forgotten your name." The king stood up straight. James thought he was going to get offended, but he started to laugh.

"I like you James. You're different from the rest. You're real."

James smiled. "And it's Midas. King Midas."

They ended the conversation and James set to work on the evening's conquest. He picked a good vantage point and scanned his eyes over the women at the ball.

_Too Old..._

_Cousin..._

_She's OK..._

_Second Cousin..._

_Too Young..._

_Servant..._

His eyes flicked back to the servant. It was the same one from upstairs. She was whispering to a male servant, who had graying hair. They seemed to be in some sort of argument. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away through one of the archways.

_Weird. _

Not as weird as James' lack of lady friend though. Seriously, every girl here was nowhere near his type. He kept looking around and was about to give up when he spotted a flash of purple.

It was her.

Oh my god it was her.

He stared longingly in her direction. She sat with a few men he didn't recognize, talking with a bored expression on her face. He could help with that.

He walked over to her, smirking and winking at other women as he went by. Say goodbye to the one fairly attractive guy here, ladies. This handsome devil had set his sights.

She looked up when he was a few steps away and cocked her head.

"Regina."

The men around her stopped speaking.

"James. How nice to see you again." He couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. He motioned for her to take a walk with him and she frowned, but agreed.

They made their way into one of the hallways. Regina looked at him with cold eyes. "I entertained your little french handshake when I was trying to stay on your father's good side. Now, not so much."

So it wasn't a successful flirtation.

"Sorry, _queenie _I thought you liked it."

She put on a sickly sweet smile.

"I don't like peasant sympathizers."

Wow, that's why?

"But you do like dashing, handsome princes with the fighting skills of a trained warrior." He took a step closer to her and let his breath hit her face. She didn't budge.

"Dashing? How idiotic."

She started to walk away but he yanked her back. "I don't want to be your everlasting love. I just want to have sex with you. End of story." She blinked, clearly taken by him now. Well, maybe a bit. She was his ultimate goal. He'd wear her down, little by little until she gave in. He was _that _persistent asshole.

She grabbed her hand back, looked him square in the eye and stormed off back to the party. He laughed. They were going to do it, he was sure of it.

James decided that he'd say goodnight to Aunt Lydia and go to bed. He entered the hall and saw her by the drinks, no doubt getting wasted.

"James!" He whirled around to see Midas standing there, drink in hand. "King Midas."

The king patted his back and led him over to the wall.

"James, I wanted to tell you that this ball wasn't to unite kingdoms."

James looked at him in confusion.

"I wanted to find someone whom I could trust, with values similar to my own."

Ah, ok. But what for?

"And I'm that person? We barely spoke." It was true. Usually you went to three or four events before alliances were formed.

"Well, I'm running out of time. I'd like you to stay here for a bit longer. I'll have your father come up as well. As soon as the guests leave in the morning I want to talk to you privately. I hope you don't mind the swift nature of this, but my kingdom is desperate."

James wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but it seemed to be the kind of request you just had to agree to. So he did.

**Before I continue, I want to ask you, dear readers, who you think should be James' companion?**

**Choices are:**

**Harold, James' cousin**

**Otis, one of Midas' servants**

**Regina, the Evil Queen**

**or Aunt Lydia, James' maternal Aunt**

**I was leaning toward Otis, but to the four or five of you following the story: it is in your hands. You may answer and change fate, or not answer and let me lean wherever I choose.**

**Don't forget to just plain review. It doesn't necessarily have to be an "it was good" or an "it was bad" review. I want to hear your ideas and thoughts! Where do you think it's going? Where do you want it to go? **

**AND WHO SHOULD JAMES' COMPANION BE?**


	4. A Servant of Mine

**So I got one vote for Regina and one vote for Harold. I haven't established the companion in this chapter, so if you still want to have a say in who should be James' companion, you still have time. This chapter's kind of short, but it took forever to write because I was deciding what to include and what not to include. **

**Here you go!**

The party guests were annoyingly reluctant to leave.

James wanted to scream when one of the ladies dropped her trunk, her garments going everywhere on the sidewalk. Of course, nobody decided to help her so it took twice as long to clean up. James tried to point to the distressed woman, hoping someone would go over there and aid her.

_Why aren't you helping her?_

Oh, it was the douche conscience, striking again. Who needed him?

James' Aunt Lydia was the last to leave, only because of her heavy drinking. She put on her biggest hat to keep the sun from melting her eyes out of her head.

"Where's your carriage, James?" She was getting settled in her own when she said this. He leaned against the door.

"Don't worry, it'll come." Eventually. As in never.

"Alright. Don't stay too long and bother the king. Besides, I know he liked me the best! He invited me to the next ball, and it's not for a month!"

James just chuckled and hugged his Aunt through the small doorway. She rode off, humming to herself and desperately trying not to keel over.

King Midas sent for him not long after. Otis took him to the large room, grinning evilly. James was officially scared for his life. He wasn't even sure where he stood with the guy, except that it was somewhere between breakfast and met in a room James had never seen before. It was pretty intimate, a large wooden desk being the main focus. Midas stood in front of it, holding a piece of parchment with a wax seal. Before James could decipher what house the seal was from, Midas offered the parchment to him. "Your father's on his way, I sent your carriage for him. Read this."

James raised his eyebrows at the bluntness of his words, but took it from his hands and scanned it.

"King Midas-

I wrote to you because my daughter is in great danger, and it is my wish that you might protect her. Her father has harnessed unthinkable power, and we will all pay the price if it is unleashed.

He holds evil in his hands.

-Lady Orishnal of The Mount"

James stared at the words, wishing they would rearrange and spell out the trouble she really meant. She hadn't even said who her daughter was, so how could Midas protect her? What kind of trouble could be that perilous?

Midas saw that he was finished and took the letter back.

"Her name is Atahala. She is from a long line, and her family practically made the land."

So he knew this woman. "Who is her daughter?"

"A servant of mine. She goes by Rebekah."

James hadn't really met any servants except for Otis. Unless you count the girl who told him to move up when he had entered the ballroom..

"She works here with her father. The situation is interesting. Both parents are royals, but the father decided to watch the girl and become a servant as well. Who was I to intervene?"

James nodded in agreement. So a servant girl's royal mother gives them a cryptic message saying an evil will ruin the kingdom and the girl herself. Why did Midas want _him_ for this job?

"And what is your plan for this? How do we even know this is real?" James really didn't want to die for some king he just met.

"Well, it is my knowledge that you are excellently trained in the art of the swordfight, as well as any other form of defense that can harm another human being. I've heard rumors across the forest."

That was true. Since he was young he'd been taught many different ways to fight. He wished he could do it more often. Maybe Midas was giving him the chance to show it off, fight some bad guys and do some good. Maybe Midas wanted him to be on his army, or his right-hand man, or give him the title of "Eternal Warrior". He'd always wanted to be called that.

"I want you to watch the girl."

No way. He wanted him to babysit the servant? What kind of BS was that?

"I'm not going to be a bodyguard to some random chick. Why can't Otis watch her?"

Midas looked at him as if he was speaking nonsense. "Otis the manservant?"

James nodded. What other Otis was there?

"He wouldn't hurt a fly. Just last week he helped my sister's child catch butterflies in the garden."

What!? Otis caught butterflies? Why had he choked the life out of him if he couldn't hurt a fly?

_Because you insulted him._

James rolled his eyes, thinking 'not now, douche'. Ok, so Otis was actually sweet or whatever. Wasn't there a guard or a henchman or anyone else that could watch her?

"You're the only one with enough skills. I'm scared her father will hurt her, and her mother is very distressed. I urge you to accept."

James just wanted to go home now. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Midas called.

James almost had a heart attack when Regina walked through the door. She stopped halfway and eyed the prince.

"You wanted to see me." she said cautiously. "I'm very busy with packing, Midas."

That was Regina. Impatient and demanding, just the way James liked her.

"I have a favor to ask. I'll be quick, but I was hoping you might stay here awhile. There are some srrious issues I must tend to, and I was hoping you'd consider looking after my daughter."

He wanted Regina to stay? Holy crap, this could be the opportunity James needed to get her in bed. Maybe even multiple times.

"I'm very busy, I have to meet with a friend regularly, there's just…"

"Have your friend come here! Look, I'm not going to say I'm your number one fan, but I need her looked after and I thought you were a good fit. If you don't want to do it, then don't."

James liked Midas so far, he really did, but he wanted Regina to tell him off and storm out...while still accepting. He hoped and hoped and watched as her face changed from offended to resignation.

"Alright. But this is only a one time thing, and you owe me something in return after this! Don't think I'll forget, either!" She turned on her heel and stomped off. She had done it. James wanted to find her and ravage her, but he could do that later.

"Midas, I'd be happy to watch the girl."

The king put out his hand to shake, and James awkwardly grabbed the gauntlet. When it was done, Midas offered to show him the girl.

They ended up asking a few other servants if they'd seen her, and they pointed towards the upstairs rooms. While on the way, James was filled in on what would be expected of him.

"When she goes to the bathroom, stand watch turned away from her. Same when she dresses, stand watch outiside her room's door. You'll be sleeping in the servants' quarters in the room next to hers. You'll take meals with me, and she will serve them, so you are together. You'll switch roles when she eats, and stand guard on her breaks."

James couldn't help but feel downgraded. He was a prince, and he'd be living with the servants. He may appreciate peasants' hard work, but he never expected to live like one.

Then he realized that he wouldn't have to wake up and have his father tell him what he had to do. He would get to stand guard, be vigilant, just the way he always imagined it. 'This might end up being awesome' he thought happily.

They found her in Abigail's bedroom changing the linens. James thought her short red hair looked familiar. It was in a sort of bob. When Midas cleared his throat, she whipped around and James realized that it was the girl from last night, the one that told him to move up. So he had met her...sort of...not really. He saw her.

"Rebekah, I've received news from your mother." Her blue eyes went wide, but she tried to cover it up and act indifferent. "You have, your highness?" She kept her eyes downward, not meeting anyone's eyes. This girl had royal blood? Must be from Harold's side of the family…

"She says that something dangerous is after you, and that your father is not to be trusted." At that, Rebekah turned her eyes toward the king, though only for a moment. James shifted his weight from his right foot to his left.

"That's...ridiculous." Sure it was.

"I'm sorry, but I'm giving you a protective detail. Have you met Prince James?"

She turned slightly toward James and nodded a greeting. He returned it. "She told me to move up when I wasn't paying attention on my way into the ballroom."

Midas clapped his hands together. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Lunch is in three hours."

James moved to the girl after Midas left. "Prince James of the Enchanted Forest." He stuck out his hand for her to shake. She stared at it, then nodded again. "Rebekah." she said simply, and turned to her work. This was going to be a blast, he could feel it.


	5. Harold Didn't Make It Any Better

**So after the votes, it was a tie between Regina and Harold. So my decision was...**

**Both!**

**They will both be there for the adventure. Heroes come in threes right?**

**Well hero-villains...**

**Shoutout to Jones for reminding me that it's Abigail in the fairytale world, and not Katherine. I kept calling her Abigail Nolan in my head for some reason...**

**Anywho, here's another short chapter. I'm actually writing the ending right now, because I'm scared I'll forget, but I plan to put a new chapter up every day.**

James was thankful when lunch rolled around.

For three hours he'd stood around and watched the redhead change linens, dust bookshelves, braid Abigail's hair and other ridiculously boring tasks. The braiding part was momentarily fun, though, because he got to see Regina as she exited the girl's room to let Rebekah in.

"Enjoying your ward?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Enjoying yours?"

James grinned and got closer to her, staring her right in the eyes. "I'm enjoying this."

Regina took her finger and brushed some imaginary dirt off his shoulder. Her eyes held a challenging look. "That makes one of us...Prince James."

He would have said something else but she turned around and left before he could even comprehend her. Sometimes he wanted to just make out with her whenever she was there. He wanted to not care that he was doing a job and that she would push him away and just go for it.

Like now.

They were seated at a large table, Midas being the head. Abigail was to his right and Regina to his left. James seated himself next to Regina. They had roasted duck with red wine. James dove in, and remembered the breakfast he had with Regina just yesterday. He looked at her with meat in his teeth as he did before, and he thought she would smile. For a second it was going to happen, but she stuck with a scowl and turned away.

_Behave, James._

Oh my god, would the douche never cease? James honestly just wanted to rip that part of his brain out and throw it in the nearest river.

And the next few days went exactly like that.

Except his father was there for every meal. James would just nod solemnly to his father, and the older man would do the same back. George was primarily discussing other things with Midas, namely trade. Abigail was increasingly missing from meals, but Midas seemed to have no problem with it.

Otis was constantly grinning at James, and he was super scared. Sometimes he'd see Otis out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned to look he was gone. Harold didn't make it any better.

"Maybe he has a crush on you."

"Why do you always suggest that?"

"Because if I had a crush on you, that's what I'd do."

"Do you have a crush on me Harold?"

"You're my cousin."

"Closer relations have done worse."

"Then yes, I'm madly in love with you."

"Gross, you're my cousin!"

"I hate you."

"You're just jealous that I have an admirer."

And they'd go on like that. Harold constantly followed him and Rebekah. He said it was to help with protection detail, but James knew it was because he was bored.

"I saw Abigail sneak into that room upstairs with the dusty doorknob." James didn't really care about Abigail, or her endeavors into a dusty room.

"Look, Harold, if you're going to hang around you got to let me be on alert."

Harold chuckled and playfully pushed James. "On alert, right. What's gonna happen to a servant girl?"

James gave him a look, and he settled down. After lunch, Rebekah was braiding Abigail's hair, again. It had been a week and a half since this whole thing started. James was pretty sure that after a few more days he'd be able to braid her hair too.

Regina sat in the corner reading a book. It looked older and had strange markings on the cover. There was a knock at the door, and James figured it was Harold, who he'd made stay in the hallway. But when he opened the door, it was the man with gray hair from the ball, the one who'd dragged Rebekah away.

"Father!" he heard from behind him. So this was the guy?

"I want to speak to my daughter." He tried to push past James, but James wasn't having it.

"Sorry, but you're not allowed near her." He held his arm across the doorway, not allowing him entry. Rebekah had other ideas.

"Let him in!" She went to move James' arm, and his reflexes kicked in. James grabbed her hand and twisted it around her back. Her father made an angry sound, so James let Rebekah go and pushed her toward the bed. He turned around and went to grab a sword from his belt, forgetting that Goliath was in his room. So he took the dagger from his boot and held it to the man's neck just as he was about to grab James. The father was breathing heavily, but put his hands up in surrender.

"Leave before I have Harold chop you to bits."

"Can't do it yourself?"

"You're right. I don't know what I'm doing, though, so I might accidentally miss an artery and make your death slow and painful."

His eyes shone with hate. He backed up and seemed about to try to come at James again when his eyes widened. He swiftly left the room and, from the sound of it, bumped into Harold. James turned around, ready to celebrate, when he noticed Regina had a ball of fire in her hand.

"So that's why he left."

Regina extinguished the flame and smirked in his direction. "Well, it certainly wasn't your menacing 3-inch dagger." She had taken a defiant step forward. James did the same.

"Well, you know what they say about men with little swords."

"Hmmm, yes, they have huge egos."

"_I do not have a huge ego."_

"_Tell that to mr. 'i-might-miss-an-artery'."_

Through all of this, James hadn't noticed that Rebekah and Abigail had left the room. James was mainly focused on the incredibly sexy woman in front of him.

"I know where the arteries are."

"It's not about the knowledge, it's about the way you present it."

"Well, let me try again." He lifted a hand to Regina's neck, cupping it with his fingers. He rested his thumb at her pulse just below her chin.

"If I cut here…" he slid his index finger slowly up to just below her ear. "Or here…"

He used his other hand to take her wrist and gently rub his thumb over the pulse point there.

"Or even here…" Regina looked at him with hunger in her eyes. He smirked, but was secretly ready to vomit he was so nervous. He leaned forward slightly, and that's when Harold came running in.

"You guys, the man and the servant person-people-went to the underground together."

James reluctantly looked up and took in what Harold had said. Rebekah and her father in the underground didn't sound good.

James saw that Regina wasn't too excited about the prospect, and all three looked at each other. _Was James really about to go search for her with his a-hole cousin and the Evil Queen? Maybe he should just go alone. Rebekah is his responsibility._

Dammit conscience! He hated when that happened.

"Let's go." James said. And they all went to the underground.

More specifically, the prison.


	6. I Have a Name, You Know

**Alright, this chapter has a bit of action. Ahhhh! I love this chapter. **

**Let me know what you think about this one!**

None of them knew where they were going.

Regina hadn't even cared to figure out how to get to her own room, let alone take time to explore the castle. Harold had been tagging along with James and never paid attention to where he was. James himself had only been where Rebekah had been in the past week. And even if any of them had taken the time, not one would have chosen to scour the prison. It was dark and damp and their shoes thudded quietly against the ground. James and Regina had both grabbed a torch upon their descent and Harold trailed behind. He clutched his own sword in his hands as though at any second one of the walls were going to attack.

"I can't believe I'm down here with you."

James smirked. Regina hadn't disputed her involvement with the whole thing. He figured it was her curiosity getting the best of her, or maybe she had grown attached to Abigail. Whatever the reason, James didn't mind her presence at all.

"Can't get enough of me, huh?" James knew it wasn't an appropriate time-he was well aware. But he couldn't help it. When would he get this tie with her again?

"Just walk, Dashing."

James chuckled. Dashing? He quite liked it. Harold made a sound before swishing his sword frantically. "I'm gonna kill every last one of these goddamn spiders."

Regina rolled her eyes. She wasn't particularly in a favorable position: between two idiots.

"So Dashing, huh?" It was the third time she'd called him that. The first was at dinner a few days ago, when she asked him to pass the roast.

"Pass the meat, Dashing." Naturally he'd been thrown off. She'd never called him that before like it was his name. He looked over and noticed a single eyebrow raised in annoyance. "Before it's cold, thank you."

The second time was in the halls as they passed each other. He gave her an appraising once-over and she smirked. "Take a long look Dashing. That's all you'll ever get."

Now it seemed to be a permanent addition to Regina's vocabulary. The mentioned woman sighed as she picked up her skirts to step over a bucket and other cleaning supplies sitting by the wall.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"I have a name, you know."

"I don't care. Dashing suits you."

He nodded and pushed his shoulders back, so as to seem manly and unperturbed by the nickname. Inwardly he was squealing like a tiny girl. Every second he spent with Regina was a second closer to epic sex. Plus, now he had a nickname. He was well on his way to victory.

The group came to the last cell of the prison, and looked around. It seemed Rebekah wasn't there.

"This isn't right." Harold said. Indeed. There was no other exit from the prison, and they had come through the single hallway, of which there was only one direction to go. Unless the duo was hiding very stealthily, they weren't down there.

"Harold you said they went down here."

"They did, I swear."

"What good is swearing?"

"As good as pledging or declaring I think."

"Don't be stupid."

"Don't be difficult."

"Shut up!" Regina called. She had been standing against the wall watching the entire exchange.

"I have an idea of where to go."

James and Harold lifted their eyebrows but wordlessly followed her. What other option was there?

She started leading them back towards the exit. Soon enough they were three or four cells away from the stairs when she paused at cell number 4.

"I know you're in there."

Who on earth was she talking to? Oh no, James thought. Was she crazy? Was she hallucinating? Was she dying? There was no one in that cell.

Then a filmy burst of magic enveloped them, and James had to blink the remnants out of his eyes. He rubbed them until he felt he could see again, and opened his eyes to look at the cell.

Except now there were people inside.

Rebekah and her father were standing there, and she was holding a square-shaped object. Another man sat in the cell as well, with green skin, claw-like nails and lanky brown hair.

"Well, if it isn't the false prince. Nice to meet you, dearie."

False prince? What did that mean? James didn't have time to think because Rebekah and her father were escaping. They had bolted as soon as they saw the three royals.

Harold started chasing them out, and James followed. He looked back for a moment to see Regina still with the green man.

There was no time to waste, so James put her at the back of his mind. He raced up the stairs, listening to the pounding footsteps ahead of his. He had to protect Rebekah from whatever her father was doing. He wished he had more information. He wished he knew just what he was dealing with.

Once at the top he saw Harold turning the corner towards the front of the castle. James went full speed, catching up with Harold and putting the targets in his sight. He ran ahead of his cousin and followed the two all the way to the entrance of the castle.

"Rebekah!" he called.

She didn't turn back or flinch, just ran alongside her father. He noticed that her attention was mostly on the object still lodged in her grip. It was a cube, he could see that much when they were downstairs.

He notice the way she looked at it until she was forced to look up to make sure she wouldn't collide with anything. She and her father opened the main doors of the castle before stepping out into the bright light of day.

James followed, not far behind them. When his eyes adjusted to the brightness he noticed Rebekah standing on the road leading up to the castle. Her father was ahead of her pleading with her to keep running. She was stopped there, staring at this cube. She was so transfixed on it that everything else was blocked out.

What the hell kind of cube was it?

Harold practically crashed into James as he came running out. He looked at Rebekah as well.

"What's she doing?" he whispered. James shook his head. He had no clue.

"Rebekah!" James called again. She didn't move.

"Rebekah, come with me!" her father yelled. She still didn't move.

James stepped closer to her. He was about to tell her that she didn't need to be on her father's side, that it was ok. Before he could utter a syllable she shifted the object in her hands. James saw that it wasn't just a cube, but a square container of sorts. James watched curiously as she reached for the latch.

When her trembling hand undid the latch, her father began to run forward.

"No, Pandora!"

But he couldn't reach her, because she opened the box. A black mass came rushing out, shooting into the sky. It made a loud screeching noise, and the blackness began to take shape.

A creature with wings formed from the darkness as well as many other strange and ugly beings. James couldn't identify any of the creatures, except for the last one, which was a giant, snorting dragon.

Only one thought took hold in James' mind in that moment. Not 'what are these things?' or 'let me try and kill these beasts'.

No, the one thought James had as he unknowingly witnessed the release of every evil in the world?

_Who the hell is Pandora?_

**Let me know if you guys like the story I chose! I'm going to be basing it off the more original, Greek version as opposed to the fluffy one they wrote for kids.(FYI The story is Pandora's Box in case the name Pandora and the box didn't give it away! XD)  
**

**Also let me know what you think about James being dubbed Dashing by Regina. Not because they're true loves, but because they're the "evil" counterparts to Snowing. It's supposed to be like, because James is the twin to David he gets the opposite of what David has. He gets called Dashing and his relationship with Regina is purely sexual, whereas David is called Charming and his relationship with Snow is love. Dashing is also more closely related to looking good on the surface, whereas charming is more closely related to having your inner qualities praised. Sorry to be rambly or whatever. **

**I've added Rumplestiltskin into the mix too. Don't worry, soon you guys will get Evil!Regina. And no, Rumple isn't locked up in Midas' prison. His reason for being there will be revealed soon, I promise.**

**REVIEW, DEARIE!**


	7. Princess of the MountThe Terror Inside

**Ok, so I cannot tell you how sorry I am for such a long period of time passing.**

**I won't bore you with the details, but to sum it up, I had two rehearsals every night, a family member died, and I forgot to do an essay for school, and I thought I finished them all back in July. With the rehearsals that's half my day, and with sleep I had like, three free hours, during which time I had to do laundry, take showers, eat, etc. Then there was a funeral, yada yada, it was just crazy.  
**

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry.**

**To continue with the story, this one is a two-parter. The first part is written kind of badly due to the lack of time. Again, I am sooooo sorry.**

**Please enjoy and review, you guys. Lemme know if you love it, hate it, or both!**

Part 1-Princess of the Mount

A long time ago, Rebekah thought she was happy.

She would wake up, five or six years old, and rush down to the dining hall. Her little feet would somehow make a thunderous noise as she scurried down the marble steps. She'd excitedly reach the table and her parents would smile warmly before scooping her up into an enormous hug. These were the times Rebekah felt loved, and normal. These were also the times she wished she had known the truth: she wasn't normal at all.

When she was born she had been named Pandora. Pandora Rebekah Orishnal, Princess of The Mount.

It wasn't until she was near ten that the name Pandora had been left off. She had been curious about it ever since she was six. O when she was old enough she got rid of it.

Curiosity was always her broblem. She tried not to wonder abut the world, to not care about what lied beyond the stone walls, but she couldn't help it. The Mount wasn't enough for her. Life was so much more interesting beyond the high walls of the high hill that she refused to call home. Her father was a jealous man. He hated when people fawned on things that were considered _his. _Rebekah loved her father, but only when he would read to her and teach her how to build things. When he didnt, he was busy and used to stay up in one of the many rooms of where they lived making tiny jewelry boxes for no one. She'd giggle as they held the metal over the fire to melt it down, and stare as he let her pour it into the four molds.

It was always when they started to make the hinges that her mother would call for him.

"Heften! Heften put Rebekah to bed!"

He wasn't too partial to the use of her middle name, but respected Rebekah's wish. He did call her Pandora when he left for trips or when she was being bad.

They would finish the hinges after breakfast, then part. She would go play, he would go work.

Rebekah wasn't partial to either of her parents , but she knew she rarely spent time with her mother. The only memorable thing about the woman was her voice. It was steady, and never left out an emotion. But It didn't focus on one emotion either. There was a perfect balance between every syllable.

Sometimes, if her father was busy or if the day had been hard, her mother would tell her stories instead of her father. S

Her stories always left Rebekah wanting more. They were tales of rage, with bloodshed amidst a sea of dispassionate interaction. Rebekah wouldn't be able to sleep because of the incredible nature of the stories. She hoped at one point to have tales of her own.

But Rebekah grew up, and realized that what she wanted more than anything was to see another part of the world. She lived on the successful side, the side where people never wanted. Her curiosity got the better of her no matter what. She wanted to live like the poor. Her original plan was to take enough money for a month and set out to look for work and find shelter wherever she went. Of course she made the mistake of telling her parents.

They wouldn't tolerate the idea of her leaving to become a poor vagrant. They wanted her to stay and be the princess she was.

"I just want to see the world through someone else's eyes."

So when she heard that a new king had been crowned, and that they were building a castle and would be in need of servants, she saw her opportunity.

"I'll be in a castle and I'll learn things. Practical things." Her parents gave her a wary look.

"You won't be of a high status-you'll be no one. My daughter will not be paraded around as a lowly imp!"

Rebekah stared at her mother. A lowly imp? She'd be a handmaid. She'd be appreciated.

"Perhaps if I go with her, this arrangement might be better." Go with her? But that defeated the purpose.

And suddenly her parents had agreed on the idea without her say at all. So she and her father set out for Midas' castle.

They were taken in immediately and set to work. Rebekah would share the job of the Princess Abigail's personal maid with two other girls. Her father would watch over her like a hawk.

She did end up getting what she wanted. She knew how the other half lived. They worked and got callouses and were always tired. She never understood exhaustion before. Life was wonderful for her.

But then she saw her father with the box.

It looked like one of the many jewelry boxes they'd put together. Orange gems glittered from the square beauty. The clasp was made of pure gold.

"What's that?"

Her curiosity was taking over. But her father wouldn't tell.

"It's nothing of importance. Just a jewelry box I keep."

She knew, deep down, that this was no ordinary box. She felt a strong attraction to it, like nothing before. One day she was going to open it. One day she'd know what lay inside.

Part 2-The Terror Inside

The creatures began to spread around, sniffing their new surroundings. James could tell these were not friendly creatures and he knew it wouldn't be long before they terrorized the kingdom.

Yet it seemed Iike the citizens were doing a good job of that themselves. A whole group of peasants case rushing into the castle and began to loot everything. A few of the servants had started fornicating all over the grounds.

James had been standing there staring for a long while before he remembered the girl ten feet away, and her father desperately trying to cradle her and tell her it would be OK. James approached the duo and almost vomited when he saw the girl. Her face was twisted into a wrinkly mask of horror. She was eternally stuck in a violent scream that would never come out. One thing was for sure: the girl was dead.

"Sir. I'm sorry."

The man lifted his head and sneered at James. "I don't care. Bring her back."

James shook his head. He wasn't a wizard or anything, he had no power. James glanced over to where Harold was, and watched as he took out a few of the creatures with his sword.

He needed Goliath.

James sped his way into the castle and up to his room, avoiding the abundance of people now flooding the halls. He hoped it hadn't been stolen, or he was out of luck. His favorite and only sword...

Thankfully he found Goliath exactly where he had left him in the wardrobe. Kissing his favorite companion, James decided that he'd get rid of the monsters and ask questions later. So he rushed from the room and came face-to-face with a monstrous winged wolf. Or so it looked. He wasn't exactly sure what it was. It had wings, yes, and a furry snout with drool seething from its mouth. Its eyes were dark and black, and it reared its head upon smelling James' presence.

_Holy crap._

If his conscience was speechless, he sure as hell was in for it. But he had great fighting skill, and he swiftly thrust forward. The creature avoided injury and snapped its jaws in his direction. It came barreling forward, and James was about to run when he saw his opening and dove between its spindly legs. He stabbed upward and sliced open the creature's belly, while entrails rained on him. There was no time to react as he got up and dashed out of the hallway and down the steps, hoping that thing had not survived but not finding the heart to go back and check. People were everywhere, and Midas' gold was being stolen left and right.

James needed to get outside, but the chaos was too great. He couldn't get through.

Then he heard a voice like an angel.

"Move out of my way, miscreants!" Regina was back.

She forced the crowds apart and James hopped over to her, walking within the human pathway she created.

"You." She said coldly. James wasn't sure where they stood. She went with him and Harold to find Rebekah, so he had assumed she was on his side. But when they escaped she just shrugged and talked with the green thing in the basement.

"Regina who was that?" She didn't answer, but continued toward the exit.

"Regina who the hell was in the basement?"

Still no answer. They were nearer to the door, and James was getting frustrated. Once he left the castle he wouldn't have time to question Regina with all the madness about. He swiftly grabbed Regina's arm and jerked her towards him.

"Let me go." She stared into his eyes with malice.

"Who was he?" James didn't waver as he returned her look. She sighed, and looked down at the floor.

"He's a...colleague. Let's just say we have plans together. Plans you're ruining."

James widened his eyes. Had she intended for that box to be opened? Did she have something to do with the terror inside?

"So you wanted her to open the box." She just looked at him with a malicious gaze. He saw something flash in her eyes, a sort of realization.

"You won't tell anyone, but I know you'll press for me to tell you. I have a job to do. If you keep me from it, I will kill you."

James knew now that as attractive as Regina was, she was very sneaky. She had many secrets he might never know. It almost made him want her more, but in the end James had a different vision for his ideal woman.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

He headed away from her and out into the craziness. The box lay in the middle of the road, Rebekah and her father still sitting a few feet away from it. He wasn't crying now, only gazing at his daughter.

James thought about her mother. How did she know he had that dangerous box? And who was Pandora?

"Sir." He looked up through his glazed eyes. He was a finished man.

"Who, may I ask, is Pandora?"

He stared at James, as if not hearing the question, until sobs racked his body and he cried out Pandora's name. After a few moments, he composed himself enough to answer.

"This is her." He gestured to Rebekah. "Rebekah is her middle name. I never liked the change, but she insisted upon it."

James looked down at her body. It was still horrible gnarled, but he was used to the sight now.

All of a sudden James felt a pain in his side and noticed a clawed creature digging his nails in. The armor kept the wound light, but he jolted away and raised Goliath to the monster's throat.

They circled each other, slowly judging each other's paces. The creature had a long black tongue and scaly blue skin. James pretended he was going to stab the thing's leg, but just as it jerked away he changed course and mutilated its arm. It screeched and tried to claw at James but he spun away and twirled around to its backside before stabbing it through the heart.

Rebekah's father continued to cradle her, but not with the woeful display he had before. It was a solemn reverence.

"I must tell my wife."

James was about to go find Harold when he saw Otis fighting a few creatures. Just as James started forward to aid him, a purple hog of some sort bit a chuck of him right out. James stopped as he saw Otis die instantly from the shock.

Holy mother of god.

_Go find Harold, end this madness._

That's what felt right. So he scoured the grounds until he came across his cousin, battling with a snake. Well, a sort of snake.

It had hair and human fingers, but it was mostly a snake. James attacked form behind, mutilating the snake and tossing it away.

"Harold, I don't know what's going on but we have to stop this!"

Harold just stared at him, emotionless. James rushed forward and grabbed his cousin's cheeks. "Hey, did you hear me?"

Harold was still emotionless when he grabbed James by the shirt and punched him hard in the face, and kicking him to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?"

The chit-chat didn't stick, because Harold lunged forward ready to kill.


End file.
